A PoE lighting system in accordance with the PoE standard IEEE 802.3 can comprise lighting devices connected to a PSE device via Ethernet cables, wherein the PSE device provides power and control data to the lighting devices via the Ethernet cables. The lighting devices then emit light in accordance with the control data by using the power provided by the PSE device. In case of an emergency situation in which heat is generated, especially in case of fire, the connection between the PSE device and the lighting devices may be disrupted such that PoE powered emergency light may not be providable.